


A casual friend

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: He knows what he's doing,someone will understand him like they once did.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A casual friend

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始是觉得艾主席和安都怪惨的想让惨人贴贴一下！经历越是相似的疯b就越是能理解对方吧(其实也不一样啦(但我就是墙头他俩！(脱裤子

山坡上可以看见远处的黄昏，一寸寸往下落的红色太阳一点点消失，余光沉入黑暗里。翠色草坪布满弹孔，满目疮痍中，落日金红光辉不如血液般殷红透彻。

树底下年纪不大的青年，远眺着，奶油色长袍裹着身子皱巴巴的，巨人尸体在他脚底堆积，还有更多在涌来。他跳起后，右手上蓝色的剑撕裂庞大巨人的肌肤，未留下一丝污秽就消逝的血红色仿佛剑身因不存在而无法磨损。巨人倒下，他回头时，汗湿的脸颊上满是惊愕警觉。

墙外怎么会有人类?艾伦惊异地驱马后退，青年的蔚蓝剑身撕开巨人脚部肌腱，五指并合，忽然无形的力量从他掌中涌出，庞大的巨人跌跌撞撞地向后踉跄。他比飞鸟轻盈，像落下的霞光，掌中蓝色的剑刺入一片艳红中，飞溅起的血液与濒死的巨人咆哮，一同死气沉沉倒在了草坪中。

剑身消失了，剑柄挂在了腰上。

玛利亚之墙外下起了暴雨。

青年说他迷路了。

艾伦当然知道他在撒谎。密林里的树洞中，两人挤在一块避雨，靴子搭在洞口，潮湿的空气中生不起火，巨人在树底徘徊，偶尔撕扯几具僵硬的尸身。青年谎言之拙劣，神色再为自然，艾伦也无法想象他怎能想到这样的说辞。没人可以在墙外生活。他尽管再敏捷有力，也会为食物匮乏而苦恼，他尽管不输任何一个士兵，可巨人一旦到达数量，依旧没有人可以幸存。

他都看见了。青年掌中涌出凶猛的力量，腰上剑柄冒出蓝光，撕裂肌肉。他不需要立体机动装置就可以升入半空，跃起时像鸟儿般轻盈，他的脚尖点过高高的树梢，从十五米高的地方完好坠落。他的长袍上沾满鲜血，黏黏糊糊的泥土覆盖靴身，他神秘又紧张，焦急的目光觑着洞外的恐怖世界。

“艾伦。艾伦·耶格尔。”雨声淅沥中他介绍自己。

神秘的青年低着头，手指抚过腰间神秘武器，蓝眼睛上睫毛翕动，掩饰恐惧。“这是哪里？”

这是充满死亡的世界，破损的玛利亚之墙外围，年幼的噩梦，十五岁的艾伦·耶格尔进行巡逻的辖地。这里没有生命，只有屠戮和暴雨，沉默的青年盘腿而坐，他的目光中充斥无知和探究欲望，这是被剥夺了生命自由的地方，它的每一寸泥土中都浸满鲜血，人们在这里恐惧地生活，随后恐惧地死去。

“天空外还有一个世界。”

听完他的解释，青年忽然说。

他提到森严的力量，伫立在群星峰巅而耀眼明亮的首都星球。在黑暗的天空中飞过的船只降下猛烈炮火，传承千年的荣誉与大厦将倾的颓败。千种生命与语言汇集一处，暗影中涌动的力量名为光明。他是保护生命间和平的卫士，他来自一个自由的世界。

“这里不一样。这里每个人都是奴隶。”

虽然很离奇，但他认为自己已经相信了。他没有撒谎，艾伦已经亲眼见证过他掌中涌出的力量了。

不。都一样。随后他听见青年解释道。有一个满是风沙的沙漠星球。酷暑与奴隶主的残暴掌控过他的生命，在最黑暗的时刻，他的母亲至死也未离开她最屈辱的地方，她在那里埋葬，在那里告别了她一生所爱的亲人。

“她死了，我没有来得及救她，”他说，“如果我…”

声音消失了，雨声又把沉默拽上台面来。

…更强一些。

他无端知道青年没能说下去的话是什么。在高墙损毁的那天，在他终于进入兵团的今天，在更远无法想象的未来，这个想法始终占据在他脑中，从未离开过。

罗塞墙内早就人满为患。

神秘的青年。安纳金。住在小林子某个偏僻的地方。偶尔他披上黑色斗篷出现，腰间依旧挂着剑柄。他抬头时疑惑地注视视野内耸立高墙，手指擦过艾伦肩膀上的军章，一针一线缝成的标志是交叠的翅膀图案。

“这是调查兵团的自由之翼，”艾伦告诉他，“你不认识吗？”

黑斗篷的青年把帽檐拉得更低了，他有穿梭人群中却不显眼的本事。艾伦临走前忘记叮嘱他食物在屋子后边了，于是明明他一分钱也没有，手里破旧的篮子里却已经装满了熟食。青年笑起来时总是很真诚，他似乎已经习惯了高墙和没有自由的生活。艾伦甚至觉得，他们已经成为了朋友。

“这是原力，我告诉过你的，”安纳金比他高，要弓着身子才能使压低的声音被听清，“如果一个人的意志不坚定，就很容易被我控制。”

他的手指在黑斗篷下摇了摇，两人一同笑了起来。两边街道人流拥挤，他们几乎淹没在其中。“能教我吗？”艾伦大着胆子对他的新朋友询问道，安纳金的脸藏在斗篷的阴影下面。

但很快，他抬起头仰望高墙时露出唇角的微笑。他指向远处的高墙，“你可以变成外面那些巨人，”他也说，“可以也教我吗？”

“不可以，那是…我也不知道，也许是天生的。”年轻的士兵说，“是那天我被巨人吃到肚子里…”

“我也是，”安纳金低下头，小声说，“他们告诉我我天生就拥有最强的力量，我将平衡原力，我也不知道，当然你也可以叫我'被选中的那个人'。”

他们又笑了起来，现在艾伦确定他们已经是朋友了。又是黄昏，却和几天前不一样了。街道边煮着熟食的大锅白雾缭绕升起，人群和他们一样窃窃谈论。可他们是不一样的，尽管他们就烤白薯的问题起了争执，但在这个世界上，他们是最不明不白的也最不可言的神秘怪物。他想起他在安纳金的小木屋门口劈柴劈到自己那个夜晚，长长伤口流着血又冒出白烟，肌腱与表皮组织撕扯着复原，他吓了一跳，不想被他的新朋友当做怪物，可安纳金还是看出了他的犹疑。桌面上小刀划过青年的左手时溅出了血珠，艾伦感觉不到他口中的力量，只能看见血液的流逝止住了，在他左手放下，伸到眼前时，小刀造成的伤口已经消失。没什么好稀奇的，都一样。被柴刀撕开的裤腿内是完好的皮肤，染着血的小刀也不能再寻得伤口。他想说，你真奇怪。可转念一想，他也没有资格。

在发现亚妮是女巨人的那天，安纳金不见了。

艾伦想和他分享这件事。但茶还没有冷，屋内食物在墙角堆放，柴刀立在门口，主人却消失了。

可能他已经回到了那个世界，那个有着群星峰巅的耀眼之处，疯狂而华丽的武器与神秘力量。那里没有高墙，没有危险巨人，没有再为奴隶的屈辱，但他觉得安纳金并不快乐。

他替消失的屋主人收拾房间，把小工具堆在一起，锁上门。罗塞墙内下起了暴雨。

政府批准人民迁进已修缮的玛利亚之墙内。他刚刚结束巡逻，从病房内回来。几年前，在失去无数同伴的基础上，玛利亚之墙的破口得到了修缮，世界的真相已在他们眼前，他们所开辟的道路即将延伸到更远之处。

兵团总部外站着一个黑斗篷不起眼的人，手中拎着小篮，堆满烤白薯和其它生蔬，他还在仰望那处高墙，他能感应到周遭一切。所以他会在最恰当的时机转头，见他唯一认识的人。

“艾伦。”青年说。

他垂到肩膀的长长辫子消失了，一道伤疤突起，从眉骨处划过脸颊，留长了头发，他的笑容中失去了某些熟悉的东西。像一个久经沙场的战士。

比起几年前，街道构造没改变多少。他只得没话找话。“你头发留长了…”

安纳金笑了，他从篮子里摸出一个热腾腾的烤白薯，就像以前那样。递给他。“你也是。”

他听见一场跨越整个星系的战争，庞大的战舰倾洒出致命的炮火，每天都有无数人死去。他从卫士变成了战士，率领军队，是最勇猛的将军。他会被低低的嗡鸣惊醒，在这仿佛没有尽头的死亡与战争中，他猛地睁开双眼，发现自己躺在他们几年前初遇的大树阴影中。

他花了几天时间，走到城墙下面，又爬上五十米高的城墙，在某个黑夜一跃而下。藏在黑斗篷的阴影里，又成了不起眼的普通人民。

战争，哪里都有战争。艾伦想着，油灯小小灯光下，安纳金摘掉的手套中露出机械右手冰冷的模样。他们所爱的、所想保护的，在人类无限欲望面前，都会死于没有出口的迷宫游戏，而他们都是棋子，被陷害，被驱逐，被杀死。

“我知道世界的秘密了。”他忽然说。安纳金在油灯的阴影下裹着被子。

“巨人是人为投放的，对吧？”青年慢慢开口，从被子底下伸出机械手，好奇地摸着油灯在桌上留下的一片干涸痕迹。他解释着。“他们在原力中很明亮，就像…充满仇恨。我从第一次杀死他们就知道了，他们的意识藏在无尽的黑暗力量下面，上面只有仇恨的本能。”

尽管如此，我依然想把他们全部驱逐。他痛苦又不安地想着，没人会理解他的。

“世界上没有绝对未知不是人为的，”安纳金说，“我刚刚调查了一起很扑朔的爆炸案，有人在圣殿里装了炸弹…嫁祸给了我的徒弟。”

艾伦盯着油灯的影子，他从前见到安纳金时，他明明说自己还是学生。但他的语气里没有平淡的叙述意味，他听出了同样的痛苦与愤怒。“她走了，因为他们不相信她，只有我相信她。”他说，“她就像我的家人。他们说绝地武士不能爱，可我爱她，我不希望她以后都过着孤独的生活…现在还在打仗，她比你还小。”

“不能爱？”

安纳金噤了声，他的手指不安地掐着被褥。

“是的，不能爱，”他承认道，“因为爱会通往黑暗面。”

油灯的光燃尽了，小屋坠入黑暗中，不远处，年轻的将军叹着气，“你们怎么还在用油灯？”

临走前，艾伦决意要和他开个玩笑，“因为这样我们可以都在黑暗面里了。”

他想告诉安纳金，他终于见到大海了。

晚上他从梦中惊醒，窗外惨白的月光压在被褥上，鲜明的巨人的意识出现在脑海某个角落中。他胜利了，无人理解，但他成功了，他已经看见了未来。

十五岁那年企图杀掉他的人问他是人类抑或巨人时，他不假思索回答道，当然是人类，他怎么会是巨人？他想保护所有人。

可如果有人愿意再问他反而会得到沉默回答了，他再也睡不着，起身去阳台上看夜景。兵团的阳台可以眺望很远的树林中，他忽然想到曾住在偏僻一隅里神秘的青年。安纳金。一个怪物，一个战士，一个朋友。

他驱马在深夜里狂奔，马蹄声在夜晚中掀起一小片沿路居民的抱怨，城墙高耸，巨门上女人头像在黑沉沉的夜晚中也失去颜色。他抬起头，看见巨门之上，城墙边一个小小的身影正立着。他比鸟儿轻盈，斗篷向后掀起一阵风，五十米高的城墙，他在空中翻滚几次，几近无声地落在因受惊而长长嘶鸣的马跟前。

“这是原力的安排吗？”他与安纳金站在一块时，发现自己已经没比他矮了。

他在安纳金无法掩饰的暴躁憔悴中看见冷静的自己，他想告诉安纳金他看见的未来，疯狂的镇定流入意识中扎根。那是一种熟悉的恐惧，他是特别的。他不想让安纳金觉得他是怪物。他变成巨人，他的身份，他的想法，他要做的事。

他犹豫着，安纳金却率先点亮了油灯。

“我梦见了未来，”他焦急地说，“她死了，我的妻子——你不知道，我爱她。她难产死了，我根本没有办法！”他在屋子里转着圈，艾伦才注意到他眼底憔悴黑色，“你知道吗？我企图救她，他们却告诉我让我放手，让她死！她是我的妻子！”

原来他也是个怪物。会梦见未来的怪物。

“我也梦见未来了。”他轻声说，“但我依旧会小心，安纳金，因为未来是随时都在改变的。”

“我知道，所以她不会死，”安纳金提高了声音，他看上去更像是在欺骗自己，抑或是从他那里获得信心，“那时是我不够强，救不了妈妈，但现在我已经足够强大了，你知道吗？我们马上就要胜利了，是我做的！我比他们都强！”

他身上迸溅出某种奇异的熟悉的疯狂。在油灯阴影中就好像一个疯子。但艾伦走上前去，坐在他身边。他没觉得害怕，他甚至在其中感到诡异的安心。他还是安纳金。一个朋友，一个秘密，一个永远不会把他当做怪物的人。

“我们已经比以前强了，”他重复道，“我们救不了妈妈，但现在一定会成功的。”

“一定会的。”安纳金说。

他没问艾伦想做什么，他已经知道了。

安纳金的消失总是毫无预兆的，他认为他可以和安纳金一样，所以离开了。他一个人骑着马，穿越了沙漠和草原，港口外大海一望无垠，那边是想要毁灭他们的，无数的敌人。

马莱是一个不同于他所知世界的国度，他的胳膊上戴上徽章，象征艾尔迪亚人的身份。他杵着拐杖，沉默着潜伏，而有时候他会想起安纳金和他所焦急的未来，还有那间小木屋。如果安纳金再出现在这个世界，那他也再找不到他了。

如果要保护大家的话，只有杀死想毁灭大家的人了。

他知道自己在做什么。

总有一个人会理解他的。

他梦见砖块碎落，炮火连天。

他听见巨人的咆哮，尤弥尔的哭泣。他站在世界中央，号召所有臣民。他毁灭了一切，也毁灭了自己。

始祖的力量从最神秘的角落中喷涌，尤弥尔的眼泪消失了，高墙从尖端起颤抖，撕裂，百年来限制人们也保护人们的、高墙中的巨人。他们睁开双眼，发出怒吼。

他感到全新的力量在体内流淌，损伤的脖颈肌肉冒着白烟复原。他的力量撼动世界，无数炮台对准了他，他却不再畏惧。曾经的玛利亚之墙外最高的那棵老树下，他忽然想起曾在这里出现过的朋友。炮火短暂的终止了，他发出一声长长的咆哮，地动山摇。在更低的炮台边上，一个黑色的神秘的影子窜过重重封锁，他所到之处都停止攻击，他的脸藏在黑色盔甲之下，他的步伐缓慢，头盔仰起，披风随风而动。

他正望着中央咆哮的巨人。

巨人张开双臂，臣民得到指挥，同时向着远方行军。黑影子浑身都是黑色盔甲，坚硬地包裹住整个身躯，他张开五指，缓缓收拢。艾伦停下了，他的目光穿越大半个战场，落在远处的炮台上，他感到自己强大的巨人躯体燃烧着，他掌控了世界，就像他曾说过的那般。

他知道透过巨人的躯壳，安纳金已经认出了自己。

就像他知道盔甲之下，那个人是安纳金一样。

罗塞墙内下起暴雨那天，油灯熄灭了，临走前，他冲安纳金奇怪的发言开起了玩笑。

“现在我们都在黑暗面里了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 🙏🏻邪教我爱


End file.
